Computing devices use timers either in hardware, software or a combination thereof. The timers are typically used to trigger exception processing when certain expected events do not occur within an interval. A timer typically has a resolution that allows the timer to send a notification at certain intervals, for example, 5 milliseconds (ms), 10 ms and so forth.
As computing devices continue to improve and perform complex tasks, the use of timers also continue to increase. Often a computing device having a plurality of modules/components uses a plurality of timers' often with different resolutions. Managing the plurality of timers' becomes challenging due to the number of timers and the different resolution levels. It is desirable to have an efficient mechanism for handling timers with resolutions that may be associated with different events.